


6:51 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears as he remained near Supergirl.





	6:51 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears as he remained near Supergirl with her stuffed animals and figured her life was going to end after ten minutes.

THE END


End file.
